PureBlood Breeding Program
by csmith20
Summary: Lucius has to choose some one to help save the wizarding population from extinction. AUPost Dark Lord era
1. Chapter 1

-1

Lucius was utterly disgusted. He had just gotten over loosing his wife Narcissa in the war with the Dark Lord. He had avoided going to Azkaban, and now the idiots at the Ministry of Magic wanted to pair him up with a muggle born witch in their bloody breeding program.

Lucius threw down the ministry scroll and watched it bounce off the desk and onto the floor.

"Master there is a visitor, A Severus Snape to see you." A house elf said with a squeak.

"Bring him to me here in the study. Telly" Lucius said to the trembling house elf.

Severus Snape entered into the study, and found Lucius pacing in front of the French doors that lead to the garden. "Hello Severus, to what do I owe this visit?" Lucius asked.

"I see that you have received your notice also." Severus said quietly.

"You received one?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, I am listed as a Pure-Blood for some reason. I have spent the past three hours arguing with the twits at the Ministry of Magic trying to convince them that my father was a Muggle." Severus said.

Lucius turned and started laughing at Severus. " All of these years! You worked against your own kind!" Lucius said wiping a tear from his cheek. Severus walked over to the desk and started looking for Lucius letter. "Never mind that Who did they give you to choose from?" Severus asked.

"I did not get passed the first paragraph." Lucius said.

"Well, I have Emmiline Vance, Sybil Trelawney, and Hermione Granger." Severus said.

" Mmmm. Miss Granger would at least share your love of knowledge." Lucius said with the trademark Malfoy smirk on his face.

"Well, let's see what .. Sorry, I mean who you have been given to choose from, shall we?" Severus said now opening the drawers of the desk.

"Severus the letter is on the floor." Lucius said trying to save his desk from further pilfering.

Severus picked up the scroll and scanned the page for the list of names, and promptly burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Lucius asked anxiously

"They are trying hard to foist off Sybil Trelawney!" Severus said cackling.

"Your kidding!" Lucius said snatching the letter from Severus.

Severus, still laughing, pointed out the names: Nymphandora Tonks, Sybil Trelawney, and Aurora Chambers. The name of Nymphandora Tonks quickly disappeared, and was replaced by Rolanda Hooch.

"Severus, we need to act quickly lest we end up with Trelawney!" Lucius said while mentally thanking the gods some one else snapped up his late wife's niece. Both men bent over the desk and snatched up ink and quills to mark their destiny on the pages before them.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing, I only want to play with a couple of characters.

Lucius filled in the box next to Aurora Chambers, all the while praying that she was not as hideous as his two other choices. Both of their letters disappeared at the same time. The copy of Lucius' front page changed, Sybil Trelawney and Rolanda Hooch's names disappeared leaving Aurora Chambers name written in gold.

"Well that does it. My life shall forever be run by a know-it-all." Severus said with a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry old friend. At least you know her, and what to expect." Lucius said looking out the window.

Two unsuspecting young ladies were about to receive the shock of their life time. Hermione Granger was researching a spell for her boss at the Ministry of Magic when a large hoot owl gave her the letter. She screamed and almost caused Percy Weasley to have a heart attack. (Later, Fred Weasley would be over heard to say too bad it did not work.)

Aurora was bathing one of the newborns in the nursery when her owl arrived. After baby girl Longbottom was tucked into her bassinette, Aurora read the letter.

The Ministry was pleased to announce that she would marry Lucius Malfoy (Pure-Blood) in two weeks time.

Aurora did not scream, instead she closed her eyes and wept. Her father had been killed by Death Eaters when she was a child. Aurora and her muggle mother were visiting family when the attack happened. The pair came home and found Augustus Chambers on the front lawn. The house was in shambles, and nothing was salvageable. Aurora and her mother moved in with her muggle family. Two years later her Hogwarts letter had arrived. Her mother was reluctant to let her go, but grandfather talked her mother into letting her go to school. Now she was a med witch in the newborn nursery. Over the years Aurora had read about Lucius Malfoy. He was a Death Eater, and he had been pardoned by Minister Fudge.

The next day Lucius owled Aurora and invited her to dinner. He also invited Severus and Hermione to help keep things civil.

Aurora read the invitation, and noticed that a lovely orchid was attached.

_Please join me tonight for dinner. We can discuss our situation , and make some plans for our future._

_Your servant,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_P.S._

_The orchid is your port key, and it will be activated at 6:45 pm_

Aurora was a bit frightened. Lucius seemed much too nice. Oh my goodness, what was she going to wear. Aurora hurried to her bedroom and threw open the door. Mostly she had work robes, and a lot of muggle jeans. Oh were was her formal black dress robes? Goodness, was it four years ago since she had worn them to her med witch graduation? Soon she found the robes and had them airing out on her bed.

"Darling, do you have a date tonight?" Mrs. Chambers asked from the bedroom door.

"Yes mum, you read about the repopulation order from the ministry?" Aurora asked.

"Yes I did, and I am frankly appalled by the idiocy of the Ministry." Mrs. Chambers said.

"Well, I have been matched with a wizard, and I am going to meet him tonight. We are to be married with in the next two weeks." Aurora said.

"Some one your age?" Mrs. Chambers asked.

"Umm. It is a man named Lucius Malfoy." Aurora said.

"Sweet merciful God in heaven! He is older than I am! He is also a Death Eater." Mrs. Chambers yelled.

"Mom, he was pardoned by the Minister of Magic, and is supposed to be an upstanding member of the Wizarding Elite." Aurora said.

"Like Fudge knows his arse from a hole in the ground. Is there any way to get another match?" Mrs. Chambers asked.

"No mum, I looked into it when the papers first arrived." Aurora said

"Well I'll try to find my pearls your father gave me. Fortunately we had those in a safety deposit box at my bank. They have a protective charm on them. Your father was worried that some of his friends might try to show their displeasure at our marriage by hexing me." Mrs. Chambers said.

Later Aurora was dressed in her good black robes complete with her mothers pearls, and watching the minute hand inch slowly toward forty-five minutes past the hour.

Lucius was anxiously awaiting his guests. It was 6:40pm and he was pacing in front of the floo waiting for Severus to arrive. The flames in the fire place turned green and Severus Snape stepped thru them into the room.

"Well old friend now we wait for out ladies." Lucius said.

Soon Aurora arrived, and not far behind her was Hermione.

"Hi, What are you doing here?" Hermione asked

"I am meeting my betrothed for the first time." Aurora said.

"Are you frightened?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, what about you?" Aurora asked.

"I know Severus, but yes I am frightened." Hermione said. As they both looked through the iron gates toward the austere Malfoy Manor.


	3. Chapter 3

**A house elf popped up in front of the two women, and invited them to enter through the gates. They stepped through the gates and entered into a marble foyer. Lucius Malfoy was waiting for them, and smiled cordially to the ladies. " Welcome to Malfoy Manor, please follow me." He said in a well modulated voice, with just a tinge of boredom. **

**They followed him into the main hall of the house. Aurora was looking at the many portraits lining the walls. Some of the late Malfoy's were shocked at the admission of a mud blood into the manor, but one lady was smiling and waiving at the ladies. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor, make sure Lucius shows you the gardens once the moon rises. It is positively breathtaking." She said.**

**Lucius hurried them into the drawing room. He did not want the portraits to be nasty to Aurora yet. Hermione almost laughed out loud at the look on Lucius face when Narcissa so sweetly greeted them. It was then that Hermione noticed Severus was standing in the shadows near the windows.**

"**Hello Professor Snape." Hermione said to him.**

"**Miss Granger, how are you?" Severus replied.**

"**Very well tonight." She answered.**

"**Yes, it must be since you have that bush you call hair tamed." Severus said snidely.**

"**At least I do not have to worry about ruining any one's upholstery with my greasy hair." Hermione retorted.**

**Lucius watched Hermione and Severus size each other up. He also noticed that Aurora was trying to hide behind a chair. "Miss Chambers would you care for an aperitif before dinner?" Lucius asked.**

"**A glass of sherry would be nice." Aurora replied walking around the chair and having a seat since she had been noticed trying to take a page from Severus' book and hide in plain sight.**

**Lucius walked over to the walnut sideboard and picked up a crystal decanter, and proceeded to pour Aurora's drink, and then a fire whisky for himself.**

"**How plebian of you Mr. Malfoy, why not use a handy house elf?" Hermione said with a sneer.**

"**Well Miss Granger, I can be of service to my betrothed. I have learned it is the small courtesies that a relationship more palatable." Lucius said crossing the room and handed the glass to Aurora.**

"**Thank you." She said looking up a Lucius. He was about six feet tall, with an athletic build, broad shoulders, long platinum blonde hair, and cold blue-grey eyes. For a forty-six year old man he was in excellent shape, she thought as she sipped her sherry.**

"**Miss Chambers, what do you do for a living?" Lucius asked.**

" **I am a pediatric med witch at the anti-natal ward at St. Mungo's, and I also assist in home births by caring for the infants." She said.**

"**Were you with Susan Longbottom?" Hermione asked.**

"**Oh yes! Poor Neville, he was petrified to touch the baby." Aurora said laughing.**

"**If I were his wife. I would not let him any where near the poor infant." Severus said.**

"**I can remember the first time I held Draco. He was so small, and I was afraid that I would hurt him." Lucius said.**

"**I have to admit there was a preemie that was so small that I was afraid to hold her." Aurora said.**

**Lucius watched his betrothed, she was petite, a little chubby, had sparkling brown eyes, long dark brown hair, and a very engaging smile. Maybe he could try to over come some of his disgust at the thought of bedding the half-blood. Severus interrupted his thoughts with his question to Hermione.**

"**So, Miss Granger, how are things at the ministry?" Severus asked.**

"**Oh come on! We are all adults, and we are being forced to marry. Surly we can call each other by our given names. I am Aurora, or Rory, we will end up becoming intimate enough to allow that small familiarity." Aurora said in a frustrated out burst.**

"**Now, now Aurora. There are a few courtesies that must always be observed at all times. Firstly you may not use any one's given name with out permission. You and Miss Granger may call me Lucius, but I prefer it only when we are at home. I demand that you act properly at all times when in public. You will not have any more out bursts of this type in the future." Lucius said in a deadly cold tone of voice.**

"**Lucius enough, Hermione and I were the ones sniping at each other causing the scene." Severus said taking up for Aurora. Just then a house elf entered the room and announced that dinner was served.**

"**Please let us adjourn to the dinning room." Lucius said.**

**Aurora was upset. How dare he say that she could not express her feelings. She flinched when Lucius took her arm and none too gently lead her to a room down the hall. The dinning room was covered in a cream and green stripe silk wall covering. It had a large fireplace that was green marble, and in the center was a large elegantly set table, complete with sparkling crystal glasses, gleaming silver utensils, and delicate china plates. Lucius and Severus were seated at the ends of the table, while Hermione and Aurora were seated across from each other.**

**The house elves brought out the first course of soup. It was a creamy potato soup, which was something that Aurora detested. To keep peace, Aurora took a small taste of the soup, and quietly sat down her spoon. Lucius noticed her untouched bowl, and raised an eyebrow at her behavior. Hermione, seeing that Lucius might be headed for another tantrum, quickly asked Severus if there had been any exploding cauldrons that could rival Neville Longbottom since he had graduated.**

"**Actually there was a rather large explosion yesterday from my Hufflepuff second years." Severus said looking from Lucius to Aurora. Hermione seemed to have diffused one of the famous Malfoy melt downs.**

**Lucius soon signaled for the next course, and Hermione asked Aurora if she had been in contact with any of her class mates recently. "Only the ones who have had babies. I am on call so much that my only social life any more is my bi-weekly visit to my mothers home." Aurora said.**

"**What do you do during your leisure time?" Lucius asked Aurora.**

"**Sometimes, mum and I go to the cinema or the theater if tickets are affordable." Aurora said.**

**By the end of dinner, the men were discussing Quidditch. Aurora learned that Lucius son Draco played for the Puddlemere United team. Hermione and Aurora were exchanging amusing school memories. One of the stories had both girls laughing so hard they were in tears. "Would you ladies care to share your humor?" Severus asked.**

"**Do you remember when the Weasley twins spiked the Yule Ball punch, and Umbridge turned pumpkin orange. Then she ate one of the Canary Creams and was transformed into a huge orange canary?" Hermione asked.**

**Soon Severus was laughing at the memory of that horrid woman. Lucius did not like being left out, and he went and got his pensive from his study. "Show me what is so funny?" He said thrusting the pewter bowl into Severus hands. After the memory was retrieved and placed in the pensive, Lucius entered it to see what was so blooming funny. He exited the pensive laughing. "Oh that was funny. By the way, who was the young man you were dancing with?" Lucius asked Aurora.**

"**My late fiancé. He was killed in the final battle." Aurora said.**

"**My condolences." Lucius replied.**

**The couples returned to the drawing room and the topic of discussion had turned to wedding plans. " I want a simple private ceremony. We could even elope and be married at the Ministry of Magic." Aurora said.**

"**I do not want to be anywhere near the ministry. Why not have the ceremony in the garden next Saturday?" Lucius said.**

"**Than will be fine. Is casual attire alright? My mom is not a very fancy dress person." Aurora asked.**

"**How casual?" Lucius asked with a scowl.**

"**Something like what you are wearing now." Aurora said.**

"**Alright. How many guests?" Lucius asked.**

"**I only have five people to invite, so how ever many people you want to invite." She said.**

**Hermione looked over to Severus and said "How about we have a double wedding, and we can be each others witnesses."**

**Severus had a horrible look on his face which had turned an unpleasant shade of white. "I think we should wait." Severus said.**

"**Why?" Hermione snapped.**

"**I don't want to share the limelight with Lucius." Severus replied with a sneer.**

**Aurora did not want this to turn ugly so she said "It is all right, you can still be my maid of honor." **

**Hermione quickly agreed, and before they could start giggling or doing something equally juvenile. Lucius said, " Now, I think that is every thing for now. We just need to tell the house elves what to serve."**

**Aurora agreed, and then Lucius asked if any one wanted coffee. Every one declined, and Severus thanked Lucius for his hospitality. Severus stated the he had late round tonight and needed to leave.**

**As they were walking down the drive to the apperation point. Lucius asked Severus " I will see you Saturday?"**

"**Yes, I would not miss this for the world." Severus said snickering.**

**Once they had reached the gates, Severus and Hermione apperated home. Lucius held onto Aurora's hand preventing her from leaving. "Come back to the manor with me. I have something for you." He said.**

**Aurora swallowed the lump in her throat, and turned toward the manor. While turning, she bumped into Lucius. Her hand skimmed his stomach, and his arms came around her. There was a tingling feeling in Lucius hands, and Aurora also felt the shock. They quickly let go of each other and walked back to the manor. Lucius lead her to the study and once they were inside he walked to his desk and opened a drawer. "I want you to have the Malfoy betrothal ring." He said to her.**

"**I really don't need any thing." She said as he lifted a black leather box from the drawer.**

"**No, I insist. It would not be proper for you not to have a ring." Lucius said removing a large emerald ring from the box. Lucius approached her and lifted her trembling hand and slid the ring onto her finger. Then he brushed his lips across hers in a gentle kiss. The band sized itself to her finger the minute his lips touched hers. Lucius looked down at her small hand clasped in his and examined the ring. "It looks lovely on you." He said.**


	4. Chapter 4

A question had been on Aurora's mind, and it finally burst out. " Will you be able to put aside your feelings about mixed blood for any children we might have?" She asked

"Honestly, I doubt it. I have several properties and you can choose one of them to raise the children. You may also have your mother in residence with you." Lucius said

" You said children as plural, will you visit us at times?" Aurora asked.

"Yes, I will have to meet the terms of the law." Lucius said

"Thank you for your honesty." Aurora said removing her hand from his, and walking toward the door.

"Aurora, I will try my best not to hurt you." Lucius said.

Aurora walked out of the house and stopped as soon as she reach the apperation point, and quickly apperated home. Aurora walked into the house, and found her mother waiting for her. "Honey, how was your dinner engagement?" Mrs. Chambers asked.

"It was very nice, Mr. Malfoy was a gracious host. The food was divine, and we are going to be married this weekend." Aurora said.

"In other words, he was the same cold, arrogant, haughty, Pure-Blood that I remember from when your father was alive. Don't worry darling, things will work out." Grace Chambers said hugging her daughter.

Aurora was kept buys the following week by her precious arrivals. The most challenging was Katie Bell Wood, she almost delivered in the stands at her husbands Quidditch match. Aurora was dispatched to the pitch to assist the midwife. Mr. Oliver Wood Jr. was born in the team locker room after Puddlemere United had won the game. It was there that Aurora met Draco Malfoy, Lucius son. Draco asked her out for a date, and she politely declined the offer. "Why not?" He challenged. "I am engaged to be married." She replied.

"Oi! Draco, leave her alone!" Oliver shouted across the room startling the baby. Aurora soothed the baby, and then passed him back to his beaming mother. Katie looked at Aurora's hand, and asked her, " Does this belong to the family I think it does?"

"Yes, I am engaged to his father." Aurora replied. "Well, if he is any thing like his son, you might need a bludger and bat to keep him in line." Katie said.

"No, I think something more subtle like a whip and a chair." Aurora said and they both started laughing.

The next day Aurora and Hermione met at Diagon Alley to shop for their dresses. Aurora found the perfect dress it was a ivory tea length dress, the bodice was silk with little green sprigs sewn on it, and the skirt was flowing chiffon and tulle. Hermione was laughing at her. "Now all you need is wings, and you would look like a little garden fairy." She said.

"Oh well, we are having a garden wedding." Aurora replied and conjured a pair of filmy wings on the back. "How do you feel about that type of wing?" Aurora asked Hermione.

"A bit of over kill if you ask me Aurora." A smooth drawl replied. Both girls turned to see Severus Snape leaning against the mirror.

"How did you get in here?" Hermione asked

"I simply asked to be directed to a bushy haired know it all." Severus said watching Hermione's face turn red. "Severus, please don't snipe at Hermione today. I swear it is some type of weird foreplay for both of you!" Aurora said rolling her eyes.

"I don't know about foreplay, but he is insufferable." Hermione said with her hands on her hips.

"Well judging the dunderheads you have been associated with no wonder you don't know about foreplay." Severus said with a smile at the agitation that Hermione was showing.

Aurora turned and whispered to Hermione to go and kiss or kick Severus to shut him up! While in the dressing room changing out of the dress, Aurora heard a muffled oomph like someone being punched in the stomach. She finished dressing quickly and hurried out to see what Hermione had done to Severus. She found them in each others arms kissing passionately. "Severus was there a special reason you were looking for Hermione?" Aurora asked. The embarrassed couple quickly jerked apart, and Severus cleared his throat to help regain his composure. "I wanted to get Hermione's opinion on the rings for our own wedding." Severus said as he ran his hands down Hermione's shoulders.

"Well, I have to take my dress home, so I guess I will see you later." Aurora said rolling her eyes at Hermione's dazed look.

"Bye" Hermione said with a sigh.

Aurora paid for her dress, and left the shop giggling. She would love to be a fly on the wall when Hermione gets over the shock of what just happened. Severus is going to have a lioness by the tail then.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - I do not own any thing, just borrowing a couple of toys.

Saturday came way too fast for Aurora's comfort. The sun was shining brightly, and her Uncle Fred announced that it was a good omen for the marriage. Aurora and her mother arrived at Malfoy Manor and was greeted by an excited house elf. A house elf named Barney showed them to Mistress Aurora's suite to dress.

"Honey this room is so elegant." Grace Chambers exclaimed once they entered the room. The walls were cream colored, and there was a floral border of pale yellow and Wedgwood blue flowers. The French doors were open, and the sheers covering the entrance were billowing in the breeze. Another house elf who introduced herself as Wiggles offered to help them fix their hair and get dressed. Aurora's hair was left to fall down her back in a spill of loose curls. A dainty circlet of diamonds with daisy's twisted in it was placed on her head. Then she stepped into the dress and Wiggles did up the buttons down the back.

Aurora turned to her mother after she was dressed. "Well how do I look?" She asked.

"If your father could only see how beautiful you have turned out to be. He always called you his pocket fairy." Grace said wiping a tear from her eye.

Aurora's Uncle Fred knocked on the door and announced that the official was ready to start. He gasped at the lovely young woman before him. Some how his shy intelligent niece had blossomed into a woman. Grace left the room before them and hurried to the bottom on the grand stair case to take a photo of the paid descending the stairs. Hermione walked up behind Grace and whispered that she was stunning. The photos were taken and the bridal party quickly went to the conservatory where they were to enter the garden. Draco was waiting at the door to seat Mrs. Chambers. He had volunteered to do the honors since the wedding was informal and it gave the illusion that he was in favor of the match.

Draco smiled at Mrs. Chambers, and then turned to say something to his new stepmother. "Bloody hell!" he cried. The woman that his father was going to marry was a girl that he had hit on after the Quidditch match.

Lucius and Severus heard Draco curse, and were worried that something was going on in the house that might need one or both of their attention. "Wait, it could be nothing but a prank. You know how Draco is." Severus said to Lucius.

"I am not amused." Lucius said.

Inside the conservatory, Hermione and Aurora were giggling at Draco. "Please tell me that my father does not know I propositioned you." Draco said in a pleading tone.

"No, I have not told him. Now go seat my mother so we can get on with this thing." Aurora said still giggling.

Draco offered his arm to Grace and the music started once the doors were opened. Lucius sighed when Draco escorted Aurora's mother to her seat, and was given the thumbs up sign from Draco. Severus was watching for Hermione to enter the garden next. He had only a tantalizing glimpse of her from the back earlier in the day. His breath caught when the elves opened the doors to admit Hermione. Her hair was in an elegant twist, and she was wearing a floral frock that left her shoulders bare. Lucius smirked when he heard Severus breath catch. "She has a lovely neck and shoulders under all that hair. Who would have known. Ahh, Severus. You have been naughty. There is a passion mark on her neck." Lucius said with a snicker.

The garden was lovely, the flowers were blooming every where and perfuming the air. The house elves threw open the doors, and Aurora and her uncle entered the garden. Aurora noticed that Lucius was stunning in his dress robes, and his blonde hair was gleaming in the sun light. Aurora took Lucius breath away, her face was glowing, and her hair was long and flowing to her waist. She smiled at Lucius, and he winked back at her.

The vows were said, and the charms were cast, and the ministry official pronounced them Wizard and wife. Lucius brushed her lips with a quick kiss, and they turned to face their guests.

"I would like to introduce you to my son Draco." Lucius said as the young man in question approached them with Grace on his arm. "I knew of him in school, and I actually met him last week during one of my deliveries." Aurora said.

"Hello father, congratulations." Draco said holding out his hand for his father to shake.

"Aurora tells me that you have already met." Lucius said shaking his hand.

"Yes father we met at a Quidditch match. Honestly I did not know she was your fiancé, and .." Draco stuttered.

"What do you mean by that last phrase Draco?" Lucius asked raising an eyebrow.

Aurora quickly tried to save Draco from putting his foot in his mouth.  
"He asked me for a date." She said quickly.

Lucius looked at them and started laughing. "At least your taste in women are improving." Lucius said.

Soon the rest of the guests were gathered around chatting and laughing. The house elves had opened the doors to the dining room that was filled with all types of foods set out in buffet style, and a table containing a huge wedding cake. They cut the cake and did the traditional muggle thing of feeding each other to please Mrs. Chambers. Then Severus made his toast as best man. "To Lucius and Aurora, may you both find some measure of happiness in this marriage. Also, Lucius, learn from your mistakes with Draco and rear a better child. Aurora, my dear what can I say? Best of luck with this sad lot. Long life, lots of children, and much happiness. Cheers!" He said with every one laughing at his sarcasm.

Draco quickly stood, and cleared his throat. "To my father and his lovely bride, may you live long, and have lots of children to keep my father out of my life for a few years."

Every one lifted their glasses and drank to the toast. Aurora lifted the glass to her lips and sipped the champaign. Lucius watched her as he sipped the champaign. Aurora's cheeks suddenly flushed and her eyes dilated. Lucius felt the same way. The ministry's spell for attraction were taking effect.


End file.
